


Don't Abandon Me Now

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Pickup Lines, Remy had abandonment issues, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Emile meets Remy at a coffee shopRemy doesn't want to talk to him because he doesn't want friendsRemy has abandonment issuesRomance peruses?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Remile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Don't Abandon Me Now

Remy sat at the counter of a coffee shop, his sunglasses on and leather jacket on making him at least look semi intimidating while sitting there. As intimidating as he could look at the height of 5’3. Remy sipped his coffee silently ignoring anyone who came near him, he wasn’t one for friends, most were just liars. So he isolated himself and lived his life. 

Emile walked into the shop and ordered sugar with coffee, he wore a cardigan with a white button down and a pink tie, his hair was dyed a purply pink magenta color, overall it gave him a soft non intimidating look and made him more approachable looking at 6’4. Emile walked over and sat next to Remy, “Hi!” He greeted the cute sunglasses guy.

Remy ignored the guy that had sat next to him and sipped his coffee. 

Emile sighed, “I’m Emile, nice to meet you.”

Remy nodded and didn’t respond.

Emile was distraught he was getting ignored so he resorted to cheesy pickup lines so the guy hopefully acknowledged him. Emile sipped his coffee, it was hot, he knew it was hot, it really burned. “Ow, this coffee is hot… well not as hot as you.” he said with a wink.

Remy’s eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Oh god… this guy was flirting with him. 

“You know… I really like you a… latte.” Emile said and chuckled. 

Remy turned and looked at Emile, “what’s your deal?”

“Sorry, I just need to expresso how much I think I like you.” He smirked a bit.

“I…. I don’t… I don’t know what to say.” Remy said and got up. 

“Say you’ll take my number and call me?” Emile requested.

Remy rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’d be as coffee grounds, fine.” Emile replied with a wink.

“How many of those do you have?”

“A few… here’s my number.” Emile said and gave him a business card. 

“Thanks… doctor.” Remy nodded. 

“Yeah, what’s your name?”

“Remy.” he said and walked out of the coffee shop. He’d call Emile… but he couldn’t let him get close… He couldn’t let another person break his heart just because they promised to be his friend then left him. 

It took three days for Emile to receive a call from Remy, he was really glad to actually get a call from him. “Hello Remy!”

“Um… Hey.”

“So Will you go out on a date with me?”

“That was sudden, but sure if I don’t have to hear any more awful coffee puns.”

“Yay! I’ll buy us coffee then, we could go to the coffee shop. See you tomorrow at eleven!” With that Emile hung up. 

Remy sat there on his phone trying to process what actually had just happened. 

The day passed and it was tomorrow and eleven in the morning. Remy walked into the shop and saw Emile already sat at a table with two cups of coffee. Remy walked over and sat with him. “Hello…”

“Hello! Good to see you again!”

Remy nodded to him and sipped the coffee surprisingly it was correct, “How?”

“Oh I just asked the barista, they knew your order… You come here a lot.”

“Yeppp.”

The two sat there awkwardly and talked occasionally. 

Emile was really liking Remy. 

Remy was being really cautious of Emile. 

By the end of the date Remy didn’t know how but he agreed to another date. 

Months passed and they had gone on several dates and Remy was dating Emile, Remy had no clue how that happened. Tonight they were watching a movie at Emile’s. 

Remy was cuddled up with him quietly, Emile’s chin resting on the top of his head. The movie soon though ended. 

“Hey… Remy, I need to talk to you.”

Remy felt his heart drop when Emile said that, “Emile… I understand.” He nodded as his eyes started to tear up, he had failed and let emile get close to him, it was his own fault he was getting hurt now. “I understand you want to break up… I’ll go, you don’t have to ever see me again.” Remy said and wiped some tears and got up. 

“What? No. I-” Emile saw Remy was almost at the door. He quickly got up and blocked the door then looked down at his shorter boyfriend. 

Remy stared at him, “Emile… I really liked you… why are you making this harder? I understand you don’t want to see me again.” 

“No! It’s not like that, I’m not abandoning you!” He said and bent down a bit then kissed Remy, “I love you.”

Remy was shocked by the kiss and kissed back, he was in shock at the words, “What?” Never had he had anyone say they loved him. Most used him and left him, they usually were friends for a short time then he was abandoned. Emile was the first person he allowed to get close to him in years… and he loved him. Remy was absolutely shocked, “No…. you dont?”

“But I do! I love you remy. You don’t have to say it back, but I needed to talk to you about how I felt.”

Remy broke down crying and was pulled into a hug by Emile. Remy wasn’t being left behind, he was loved. 


End file.
